supernaturalsampfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunters
Hunters Hunters are specially enhanced humans with the primal urge to kill supernaturals. These hunters are technically classed as supernaturals but that doesn't stop them from killing any supernaturals they encounter. Hunters receive several physical advantages to help them fight against supernaturals however they typically rely on wits and cunning. Hunters can be made two ways, they can be born and inherit the gene and activate it later in life or they can pass the hunter's curse onto another human, relieving themselves of the burden that comes with being a hunter. Hunters are viewed with hate among the entire supernatural community, often being attacked or killed once found out. History Origins Hunters were originally created as weapons against the ever growing vampire population. Hunters were engineered by witches as a way to keep the vampire race from growing in its power, however, this backfired as the hunters began to attack witches and all supernaturals alike. Hunters were created around 1100 A.D by an unknown coven. Hunters have contributed to severe damage against supernatural races, by destroying thousands of vampire kind or disrupting supernatural operations within cities and towns. Characteristics Creation Hunters can be made of two ways, being born or passing on the hunter's curse to another. All born hunters are born as normal humans with no real powers. As a hunter ages the urge to kill becomes stronger and stronger, though they typically won't understand what it is exactly they're wanting to kill. As soon as a hunter learns of a supernatural and kill it the hunters curse will activate. The hunters curse can be passed onto another human, turning the original hunter human again. Most hunters will pass the curse onto another as the hunter is about to die or will be unable to actually hunt. Hunter's Curse/The Urge All hunters suffer from the hunter's curse or the Urge. The Urge is a primal instinct to hunt and kill down supernaturals at any cost. The Urge removes all remorse from hunters and makes them more like robots with the intention to kill and only kill. A hunter would gladly blow up a building full of people if they could kill one or two supernaturals at the same time, making them more monster like than the actual monsters they're hunting. Appearance Unlike the normal vampire hunters, these hunters get a great force, and the mass of the muscle increased, this makes them very muscular and strong, agile, and dangerous. However, the strength does not compare to that of a vampire or a werewolf. Age and Mortality Hunters age at the same rate as normal humans do. There hasn't been any cases of a hunter living longer than a normal human life span. Hunters are also mortal and they can be killed just as humans can, any injuries humans sustain can kill hunters, they are human after all. Morale Compass Hunters literally have no morals and exist to kill supernaturals, they don't care who or what gets in the way. Hunters have been known to slaughter entire buildings full of human men, women and children in order to get to their prey and the hunters typically don't show any remorse or regret afterwards. Powers and Abilities * Maximum Brain Capacity '- Hunters can access 100% of their brain capacity, gaining extended knowledge and usage of the brain. They are able to process information in ways they could never have imagined or understood before. They can remember things they have forgotten, replicate knowledge, and become completely competent and aware of the situations they're in. * '''Peak Human Accuracy '- Hunters are capable of achieving small and distant targets. Their brain is hardwired for advanced precision superior to even gold-metaled archers. It's near impossible for them to miss their target. * 'Peak Human Agility '- Their agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-metaled-winning athletes and highly trained professionals in athletics. * 'Peak Human Durability '- Hunters have tougher skin and denser bones and muscles then the average person. * 'Peak Human Equilibrium '- Their balance is at the peak of human perfection, allowing them to perform feats that not even trained Olympic gymnasts could accomplish, like doing a hand stand on the edge of a building or cliff without worrying about falling. * 'Peak Human Reflexes '- Their reflexes are at the peak of human potential and perfection; this means that their reaction time is superior to those of above average humans and are near superhuman. They can dodge offensive attacks. * '''Peak Human Strength - A hunter has superior strength to that of a human, but not to the same level as older vampires or even ones who are less than seventy-fives year into their vampire life; however, they can still hold themselves in a fight. That said, they can put up a serious challenge. * Peak Human Stamina - Hunters often experience bursts of energy. This is not largely controllable and often just occurs as a burst of energy within a Hunter, but they can run for dozens of miles and not lose breath and can physically exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours without resting before showing signs of fatigue. * Peak Human Combat - Hunters are naturally gifted in various areas of combat and can even take down unskilled super humans. Weaknesses * Hunter's Curse/The Urge- When awakened, a hunter becomes filled with a supernatural urge to kill supernaturals. The more supernaturals a hunter kills, the stronger the urge becomes. This urge is purely instinctual, and forces a hunter to try to kill a supernatural even if he or she does not want to. * Mortality - Despite their enhanced strength and stamina, hunters are still human and can be injured and killed in the same ways.